Marry You
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: An Ezria story, songfic to Marry You by bruno mars. Plz read! First Prety Little liars fanfic!


Marry You

**It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl.<strong>

Me and my boyfriend of 4 years were in his car on a road trip to New York. He stopped the car. We were in Queens for the night. We got out of the car and I walked around and held his hand. We grabbed our bags and headed into the hotel. There was many people in the lobby and we walked to the counter.

''Ezra Fitz.'' He told the girl on the other side of the desk. She handed us two keys and smiled.

''Here you go! Have fun while you're here!'' She looked too closely to Ezra then I liked. He smiled politely and took my hand.

''Shall we?'' He asked me and did the ADOREBLE boyish smiled I loved and raised an eyebrow.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

I smiled back and took his hand.

''We shall'' He took me up to our room and unlocked the door. He led me in and dropped his stuff at the foot of a huge California king bed. I did the same. He looked at me and touched his lips to mine. He kicked the door closed and kissed me harder. When we pulled back he smiled a goofy grin.

''I love you Aria'' He said.

''I bet I love you more'' I added cheesely. I kissed him again. We laid down on the huge bed still kissing. We stayed like that for a long time.

''Marry me Aria'' Ezra whispered quietly

''What!'' I said loudly.

''Marry me, right now in Queens'' He said sitting up.

''uhhh'' My stupid answer.

''I've never been so sure about anything in my whole live, Aria I love you more than anything in this whole world and I wanna show that to everyone that I'm not some creeper, just marry me''

''Sounds good to me.''

**So whatcha wanna do?  
>Let's just run girl.<br>If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

5 years later

''Well hello Josephine Isabella Fitz'' I said cradling my new born baby girl.

'' She's so small'' Ezra, my husband of 5 years said behind me.

''Yeah, but she's ours'' I said and touched my lips to Josephine's forehead.

''And I love her, buy what if I'm a bad dad?'' He asked with worry in his voice.

''You wont, your Ezra, Hee man'' I said. He chuckled at that. He touched his lips to my temple then my lips.

''And even if you're a bad dad, I still love you and I will never regret marrying you 5 years ago.''

''Best decision of my life!'' He said.

''Wow when are you gonna grow up? Ezra, I hate to break this to you, but your 30.''

''Oh my! When did this happen!''

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. x2**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

60 years later.

''Im old'' Ezra said.

''No really? Its only your 90th birthday!'' I said to him.

'' yeah and I have lived all these years with you'' He smiled at me. All the boyish features of his young life were still still there, just under some wrinkles.

''Yeah, I'm regretting that decision 65 years ago.''

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>


End file.
